


Dean’s New Wings

by Bluewingeddean



Category: Dean and Cas - Fandom, Supernatural, casdean - Fandom, cw - Fandom, deancas - Fandom, destiel - Fandom
Genre: Angel Dean, DeanCas - Freeform, Destiel - Freeform, Fluff, Grace - Freeform, M/M, Mixing things up in this one, Smut, Supernatural - Freeform, Wing Kink, Wing fluff, dean angel, destiel wing fluff, human cas, wing fic, wing smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-30
Updated: 2018-12-30
Packaged: 2019-09-30 16:52:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 766
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17227769
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bluewingeddean/pseuds/Bluewingeddean
Summary: A short ficWhen Dean Winchester is forced grace, he becomes a human with angel powers...and wings. Cas, being an angel, tries to help Dean with all his new powers, showing him how to do things. One thing Castiel tells Dean is that his wings will be sensitive, Dean Asks Cas to give him an example.WING KINK





	Dean’s New Wings

**Author's Note:**

> I live for wink kink fics but I wanted to kind mix it up a bit. Now it is Cas messing with Deans new angel wings ;)

Becoming an Angel was Dean’s greatest achievement, hunting was easier and quicker. He could fly places, but usually chose to take baby anyway. Castiel was there with him, to teach him everything he needed to know. The only one problem now, were his Wings.  
Of course, he was delighted to have his own set of feathers but they were becoming a bit of a problem. They were all ruffled up and uncomfortable. They had loose feathers and dirt on them and they were becoming itchy and uncomfortable.  
He didn’t want to tell Cas because he figured that all angels had to deal with this and he never saw Cas complaining about it. He didn’t want anyone to think he was a shitty angel.  
One day, when they were sitting around the table at the bunker Dean’s wings started to ache. He rested his cheek on the table and let his wings fall, Sam couldn’t see them but Cas could.  
“Dean, I don’t mean to be invasive but you really do need to clean your wings.”  
Dean looked up, he supposed they were getting noticeable.  
Dean’s wings were a dark blue, with shimmers of colour in them, like spilled oil. They were shiny and beautiful... or, they were. Until now when they were dirty and crumpled.  
“I know but I just don’t know how.” Dean said, trying to hold back tears. His wings were getting extremely painful.  
“Dean, I could show you.” Cas replied quietly. Dean and Cas were both alarmed when Sam burst out laughing.  
“Sorry! It’s just...nothing I- I can’t.” Sam didn’t seem to be able to stop laughing and Dean was confused.  
“Did Gabriel ask you to groom his wings Sam?” Cas asked, he seemed to understand.  
“What? Um, no...I just know of it.”

Cas squinted his eyes and turned back to Dean. “Yes, Cas just, help me please.”  
“I need to explain something to you though so can we go somewhere private?”  
Dean and Cas walked to Deans room and shut the door before Cas gestured for Dean to sit down on his bed. “Wing grooming is a necessity but it is also...very intimate. It is something mates do to each other.”  
“Mates being?”  
“Sexual partners.” Dean’s heart jumped at that and he froze before saying “ok.”  
“What?”  
“Please just groom my wings Cas, they’re very painful.”  
Dad nodded before walking over to Dean “are you sure?”  
“Yes, Cas please.”  
Cas told Dean to lie on his stomach and he straddled his lower back. “Ok so take out your wings properly.” He told him.  
Dark blue, shiny wings spread out behind Dean and Castiel looked sympathetically at the mess. He took a first feather in his hand and tried to work the dirt off it. Dean gasped as Cas’ hand smoothed down a clump of feathers. Stroking a few more, Dean moaned into his pillow. And Cas couldn’t help getting slightly turned on.  
He finished rearranging all Deans feathers and felt Dean trying to grind the mattress underneath the weight of Castiel. Although he was done, he stroked his hand into Deans feathers and stroked an individual one at the tip which made Dean whimper and try harder to buck. “Ah, Cas I think it’s d-one now.”  
Cas reached down to lick the part of Deans wing where it met his back. Dean outwardly shivered and let out a gasp. He continued to stroke this place on both sides and then run his hands through his feathers again. Dean was seeing stars and trying to hard not to orgasm, he couldn’t let himself orgasm in the hands of his best friend.  
“Cas stop I’m gonna c-“ Cas cut him off by rubbing the tips of his wing again and brushing his hands down to Deans back. Dean couldn’t help it, he moaned aloud and felt his whole body get hot, he continued to shiver as Cas continued to stroke his feathers, elongating the orgasm till he was completely finished. Deans wings dissapeared and Cas got off him, standing at the side of the bed. Dean was panting and trying to catch his breath looking up at Castiel. “I see what you mean by sensitive...that’s the best thing that’s ever happened to me.” Dean laughed through heavy breaths and pulled Cas down to kiss him, Cas lay on top of him whilst Dean wrapped his legs round him.kissing.  
Cas pulled away “Dean?”  
“Yes Cas.”  
“Is this just a thank you for grooming your wings or is the feeling mutual?”  
Dean pulled Cas down again, “the feeling is Definately mutual.”


End file.
